Bent for Destruction
by The Tale Weavers
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho, no innocent manga. Evereyone has their past, and their past loves. No one comes out unscathed. Yaio, Yuri, and other parings.
1. The Beginning

"Don't blow a fuse, Kurama, I only did it once." Hiei intoned sarcastically. For the life of me, I had no idea what they were talking about. "You looked so tasty in those tight pants; I couldn't help myself...little flower." Kurama, although he was the second tallest of the tantei at 5'11'', was strikingly feminine. From a distance, it almost looked like he had a figure. Hiei, on the other hand, could have been somebody's cynical and nasty 4 year old brat. The guy barely came up to my waist. The only reason he came so close was his massive black spiky hairdo. He was the epitome SAT word of masculinity. Yusuke, who was 5'8'' and really annoying, whispered in my ear, "They make a cute couple, right?"

"I don't know, Yusuke-"

"Speaking of couples...know of any good ones?"

I sat there in silence, in the posh hotel lobby of the sponsor of the Really Really Dark and Evil Tournament Typical, right?; trying to think of all the gossip I could remember. Unfortunately, no one ever talks to me. I like my hairstyle, thank you very much!

Yusuke, who was tapping his foot in a state of extreme boredom, made a face at me. "Come on KuwaBAKA! You have to know someone!"

Suddenly, and without much warning, a flurry of blue hair popped up in Hiei's lap. "Hello everyone!" Botan cried ecstatically. Oh how beautiful she looked in her gorgeous cotton candy pink obi research. "Koenma told me to tell you that Yomi told him to tell you that this is for you, Kurama-" Botan handed the kitsune the letter, "-and this is fro you, Hiei." It appeared to me that Botan was getting a little too friendly with Hiei, snuggling deeper into his lap as she handed him the letter.

"That little bastard," Hiei muttered, "How dare he try to steal my mumble..."

Kurama blinked.

Yusuke blinked.

I blinked.

It was like a blink-fest, no one knew what he had said.

Kurama opened his letter. "Is this perfume?" he asked.

"Eaackk! It must be eau de dead body," Yusuke groaned in disgust, "What does Yomi do for fun?"

"Rape women," Kurama said bitterly, "Look at what he wrote!" In the letter, Yomi told Kurama that he needed to see other people. Hold on there--Kurama and Yomi dated? The image of little red haired, 6 eared children floated around in my head. Yomi also said who he had fallen in love with.

"He's romancing Maya?" I gasped. How could he do this to Kurama? Maya was a former girlfriend of his.

"Ouch, Kurama," Botan said, giggling softly, "Well...who's next?"

"He...he...I don't believe it!" Kurama started to sob.

"Don't cry, kitsune," Hiei put his arm around Kurama's waist. He tried earnestly to sound soothing, but his voice came out gravelly. "There are other people out there."

Yusuke smiled, and spiraled a lascivious wink at Genkai, who was reading a magazine across the corridor. She didn't respond in view of everyone else, but when their backs were turned, she blew him a kiss. I gasped again. Yusuke and Genkai? Jin is not going to be happy when he hears about this...


	2. Caramel solves everything

Hey everyone! I am the second Weaver. Insert huge, low, arm sweeping bow I think I have a name, but you never know. Well, viola! My chap-ter!

While all THIS crap was going on where I was, some OTHER people were screwing around too. Not literally. Well, maybe.

He sighed as he tried to get himself comfortable. Fidgeting around again, he decided it was a bad idea to take a trip to the hot springs. '_I feel like my skins melting off...' _Thought the ice demon. _'I'm getting out. I'm not gonna wait for-'_ At that moment the thawing demon was pulled back in.

"What are you doin'? I just got 'ere" Questioned his attacker in a heavy Scottish accent. Touya opened his eyes to see bright blue ones looking right back.

"Jin. Get off me." Said an exasperated Touya.

"No." The wind demon shook his head and pouted, quite like a little kid.

"Jin..."

"Touya. You sound like a mother about to discipline their child." Touya shook his head frustrated. The ice demon sat up, tossed Jin off his lap, who landed in the water with a loud 'smack'; and got up to go out. Unfortunately, there was a child stuck to his leg. '_He's a dependent child too...' _

"Jin. Get off me for the second time today."

The wind demon resurfaced at this moment, and quickly shook some of the water out of his hair, while still holding on to Touya. "But, but,..." Jin's eyes lit up. '_Oh no...' _Touya thought. He had an idea.

"Fine. Leave me. See if I care..." Jin started sniffling at this moment.

"Oh, Jin." Touya said, putting his head in his hands.

Jin put his face right in front of Touya.

_'Oh Gods.'_ Touya had no way to escape. He dropped his hands. There was Jin with the most effective puppy dog pout he had ever seen. Ears and all. "Fine. Fine. Whatever you want." The ice demon said, defeated. Jin smiled wide and launched himself at his lover. They were knocked backwards and went tumbling down the steep incline that preceded the hot springs.

They finally drew to a stop at the bottom of the hill, if it could be called that. There was a forest before the tow demons, and it was covered with ice sickles. The ground had a small layer on frost and snow, and there in the middle of it was Jin. Sitting on a thick blanket. Before a small picnic basket. "Jin..." Touya said, hesitant. Jin just smiled an "See, I'm not all bad, in fact I rock" smile at him. Touya frowned and moved closer.

Once they were both on the blanket, Jin opened the basket. He pulled out a thermos, presumably of hot chocolate; another thermos, but this was shorter and fatter, and finally a carton of Hagen Daz. Touya's favorite ice cream. _'I wonder if it's-'_

Jin interrupted, "It's caramel." Touya's eyes lit up and Jin chuckled. The ice demon immediately narrowed his eyes. The wind demon put up his hands in mock surrender.

Touya grabbed the carton and found a spoon in the basket. He immediately tore into the ice cream, leaving a very confused Jin.

Taking the fatter thermos, the wind demon opened it and started chugging _that_ down. Touya finished his ice cream pig out then, and saw Jin. Chugging, what seemed to be by the steam leaving the container, a very hot liquid.

"Jin, what are you drinking?"

"Top Ramen." And with that, Jin finished, and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"So, how did you do this," Touya asked, pointing to the ice and the snow.

"I had to coax a lot a' north winds down." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh. Thank you..." Touya wasn't having much fun in the hot springs. This was more on point.

"Well. Wanna' know why I did it?" Jin had a spark in his eye. Not good.

"Why?" Touya asked hesitantly.

"This." With that. Jin launched himself at the ice demon, enveloping him in a kiss. Touya relaxed. _'Now THIS is on point...'_

Like? Hate? Just love to flame? Then, my/our/my readers, REVIEW!


	3. The Playboy Mansion

Hello, Number one again. I dare you to predict the outcome.

Now…back to me. Because Yusuke and I had helped Sakyo receive a very large sum of money, we were "honored guests" at his mansion. Occasionally, we would head on over to enjoy the sweet delicacies of being filthy rich. Also, I usually ended up checking on Shiziru, who I could usually find running loose over there, doing who knows what with Sakyo.

When we arrived at the front gate, a loud British drawl crackled over the intercom. "The master is indisposed."

"Indisposed my foot!" I yelled, "He's probably screwing my sister! Let me in you son of a— "

"Geez, Kuwabara, she's OLDER than you, and damn fine too…" Yusuke mused to himself.

We managed to slip past security, being the all powerful man-gods thatwe were, and entered his mansion. Sounds of lusty girlish giggling and a man's running footsteps echoed throughout the hall. "Shiziru," I thought, "Playing games again, are you?"

"Sakyo?" Yusuke called. There was no response, only that inane giggling.

"Shiziru! Mom's gonna kill you!" I screamed. That idiot!

"Uhhh…Kuwabara, that's not Shiziru."

Flashback—

"Ding, dong," The great doorbell clanged. Sakyo's ears perked up in anticipation. "She's here, butler. Open the door." The white vested man pulled and strained to open the huge doors.

"Uhhh…hello?" Yukina called out.

"The master will see you now," the butler drawled as he bowed low. Yukina was amazed at the vastness and the majesty of the great hall. She thought to herself about the billions of human currency this man must have. "Hiei will be pleased with such an alliance," Yukina whispered.

Sakyo stepped out into the hallway, wearing nothing but a bathrobe covered in guilt. "I hope she's a virgin," Sakyo muttered. He had been the one to break Shiziru, he will break Yukina too. He was looking forward to it.

"Welcome to my humble abode, my dearest Yukina. My servants have provided you with a bathrobe if you would care for one," Sakyo's voice was alluring and passionate.

"Thank you, sir," Yukina smiled shyly. She crept slowly into the bathroom and slipped off her clothes. The coldness of the marble floor chilled her, although she was an ice demon. The bathrobe was deliciously warm, and she ran her cheek against the plush crimson fabric. As she went to open the door, she heard voices conversing outside.

"You can't let her in," Sakyo hissed, "Our relationship is fragile already."

"Master, she is very eager to see you. Very eager indeed," The butler, who was decorated with a large, purple black eye, did not want to have to face the wrath of this woman.

Yukina pushed the door open. "Can I help you, Sakyo?"

Unfortunately, Yukina had forgotten to tie the cloth bet of her bathrobe, so Sakyo was granted a sneak preview of what he was to "receive". He was dumbstruck. He had never seen the ice maiden naked, although he had seen many other girls before.

"Master…errm…master?" The butler wanted to attract Sakyo's attention before…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?" The heavy doors slammed open, and a ferocious Shiziru burst in. She stopped short,

"Yukina…Sakyo…YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?"

"But…but Shiziru, you know I love you," Yukina whimpered.

Sakyo's mouth dropped open. Both were cheating on him, with each other? Talk about weird.

"Shiziru, Yukina-YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" Sakyo was shouting now. The revelation that both his girlfriends were lesbian still had him shocked.

"Don't look at me like that, Mr. Sakyo. I'm not lesbian, I'm bisexual," Yukina stammered. She was trying to sort out all her conflicting emotions.

"So, everyone's dating everyone else," Shiziru turned to the butler, "Who're you screwing?"

"The butler could not reply to this, although he did have his eye on the little blue ice maiden.

"Well ladies, if we all love each other…Shiziru, the butler will provide you with a bathrobe."

End Flashback

Yusuke and I stood flabbergasted at Sakyo's bedroom door. "I was right, it was Shiziru!" I whispered.

"…and Yukina?" Yusuke questioned. We were still recovering from the awesome blow of seeing three people in the same bed. "Can you tell who is doing it with whom?"

Everyone was looking at us. Yukina, Sakyo, and Shiziru had their heads only sticking out of the embroidered crimson covers.

"Kazuma…I can explain," Shiziru stuttered, "This is…me, Kazuma."

I just couldn't accept this. I ran, heart pounding out of the room, past the swinging doors, out the gate, and into the bushes surrounding the mansion. My Yukina, with Sakyo? My Yukina, with my sister? My Yukina, gay? Yusuke followed me out at a more sedate pace. He peered into the bush were I was sitting.

"It's not a big deal, Kuwabara. There are more people out there," Yusuke said comfortingly.

"I don't know!" I cried out, half in tears.

"What about me, for instance?" and he kissed me there, in the bushes.


	4. What Happened to Hiei?

_Alas, I have not been able to spell the name of the demon world for quite some time now. If you know it, could you please inform me?_

As I Kuwabara sat in Botan's apartment, I peered out her window onto the dank, dark streets of the city of Gandara; I saw two dark figures walking down the street holding hands. This is their adventure.

Darkness enveloped the two characters as they walked along the Maikai sidewalk. The two did not notice the crude graffiti lining the broken down street.

"Mukuro, thank you. How can I ever repay you?" Hiei wanted to make a good impression on a future mate.

"Right now, all I need is a little confidence," The last relationship she was in failed miserably. Everyone only wanted her for her land, money, and power. Neither Yomi nor Raizen was to be trusted.

Hiei seemed different. He didn't seem like he cared for material possessions.

"Do you need to talk about it?" questioned an unusually curious Hiei. He looked at Mukuro only to se the S class demon sobbing into her hands. "What have they done to you?"

"I," her voice went cold and distant, "Can't discuss it presently." She just couldn't open up to a man just yet…maybe a woman, but not a man. She cried some more, her tears falling onto the bitterly cold cement. She felt the material of a soft cotton cloak fall over her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" asked a, for once, genuinely concerned Hiei.

"Yes, thank you," Mukuro answered, but in the back of her head, she realized that this relationship wouldn't work out. None of her boyfriends stayed for very long.

Hiei couldn't let her bitterness slide, so he decided to see what had happened. Using his jagan eye, he pried her subconscious open and peered into the depths of her mind.

Flashback

A resounding slap echoed across the great hall of Raizen's palace. The angry youkai had waited past his prime. He wanted that power now.

"Bitch, you've kept me at bay for too long," Raizen hissed at Mukiro, while pinning her against the wall.

"No! If you don't really love me, you can't love me!" Mukuro screamed, but it was too late.

For Hiei, the picture went dark and the scene changed. The next scene he saw was much older. A young Mukuro, no older than 7, was cowering away from a tall burly man with red hair who looked to be her father. The man radiated hot anger out of his pores.

"Stupid girl! These dishes are still greasy!" The man yelled as his face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry papa, I'm sorry!" the young Mukuro cried out in fear. The man screaming at her was the man she feared the most.

"Scrub, woman, scrub!" He reached for his brass studded belt that hung from the kitchen wall. He raised it into a high arc, just missing the swinging light fixture.

"Papa, No!"

Again, the picture broke up, and a new picture took its place. This time, the room was almost black. Mukuro stood facing a desk. A hooded figure sat in a black chair. There was one light, a candle, sitting on the edge of the desk. The man opened his mouth to speak.

"You know what I want," his voice was hushed and quiet.

"Why do you want to do this to me?" Mukuro was afraid. For the third time, Mukuro feared a man.

"Gain his trust. Bring him to me," the man was pure evil.

"No, I refuse! I won't submit to your whims!" She felt she had to resist. He wanted an innocent, wanted to hurt a man who had done nothing to him.

"I can do many horrors, if you persist. Bring him to me. I have longed to break that arrogant fool who thinks he is so powerful. You may go."

Mukuro turned on her heel and walked sedately out of the room. She wished with all her might that the target of the hooded man didn't love her.

End Flashback

While Hiei was enthralled in visions of Mukuro's life, the couple had walked across the Gandara dividing street. Mukuro stopped Hiei in front of a darkened office building.

"Is this where you live?" Hiei was a bit confused. He had expected a richly decorated palace.

"Follow me," Mukuro whispered sadly and grabbed his hand again. This was the hardest thing she had ever done.

They walked in silence, up three flights of stairs, with Mukuro holding tightly to Hiei's hand. Before they could climb the last flight of staris, Hiei stopped Mukuro.

"I saw…"

"Then you know?"

"It must have been hard for you: an abusive father, boyfriend, and having to betray your second boyfriend."

"I'm sorry…You are my second boyfriend." Mukuro opened the door, and a yellow gas poured out, washing waves of dreamless sleep over Hiei


End file.
